(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating element autobalance device, more particularly to employ a double balance principle and body thermal expansion and cold contraction to effectuate a rise and fall fluctuation in a heating element.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heating element is installed directly atop a main body, as depicted in FIG. 1, and when a body to be heated is placed onto the heating element, because of principle of thermal expansion and cold contraction, the heated body becomes arcuate, thus resulting in only three points of the body to be heated coming in contact with the heating element, which thereby causes unequal heating of the body, and brings about inconvenience to a user.
Moreover, the conventional heating element is not appropriate for placing of a relatively small body to be heated thereon, because if such should be accordingly placed, an outer portion of the heating element would be exposed, easily resulting in a dangerous predicament, and which is often a cause for serious injury to the user.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties in eliminating the aforementioned shortcomings.